This application relates generally to an audio tone generating device.
More specifically, this application relates to a flexible audio tone generating device for use in a consumer appliance, the device capable of playing a melody having a pleasing, adjustable tone.
A typical beeper circuit used in an appliance is shown in FIG. 1. This circuit can utilize an oscillating square wave produced by a microprocessor and outputted to the AUDIO_WAV input. The audio signal begins abruptly when the oscillation begins and ends abruptly when the oscillation ends. This condition produces an abrupt “beep” or “buzz” that can be harsh, and is not necessarily pleasing to the ear.
Furthermore, voltage controlled amplifier circuits are also in use to generate audio tones. However, such circuits are relatively expensive. An alternative that utilizes existing appliance components and/or generates a pleasing audio tone at a lower cost would be beneficial.